Bed Time Story
by American Punk
Summary: Short Fluffy oneshot. When a fiveyearold wants a bed time story from her father, far be it for him to deny her wish


Disclaimer: I don't own it. Cries in a corner

"You want to hear a bed time story? You know you're mother is better at these types of things than me. Oh all right, if you insist.

"What should I tell you about? The famous Harry Potter? Uh, no I think that you might rather hear about a more brave and powerful person by far. Her name was, uh, _Princess_ Mia and she was the most brilliant witch of her age. She did the impossible; she managed to tame a dragon.

"Now, the dragon in question was a man with whom she was forced to spend time. You see this man was a potion's master and he needed someone to help him with his potions and because she was so smart, she was the only one that Albus Dumbledore could think of to help the dragon. The dragon objected to this arrangement, but nonetheless she came every night and helped him, even though the dragon was very mean to her.

"This was during the era of the Dark Lord—yes sweetie, that's the bad man, and the brilliant witch and dragon were working on a potion that would help fight the effects of a very bad curse. After a long time of the dragon being very mean to Mia, he finally realized that she wasn't going to go away no matter how cruel he was to her, and she never cried. You see, he was her teacher and he'd made her cry before, but the last time she ever cried because of him was when she was fourteen and he said something very mean to her about how she looked, even though she was beautiful.

"One day, the dragon was hurt very badly and the Princess helped him get better. She took him to the hospital wing and when the dragon finally woke up, she was sleeping in a chair by his sick bed. He found out from the Medi-witch that helped to make him better that he'd been there for a week, and she stayed there the entire week, even skipping class to stay by him even though she loved to learn. I know you love to learn too, sweetie. That's because both of your parents love to learn.

"Now then, after the dragon found all of this out, he decided to not be so mean to the girl and they became friends. All of her friends thought that she was crazy for being friends with a dragon, but she didn't care. Yes, she _was_ a very good friend. I hope you have friends like that when you start going to school, too.

"Something very bad for the dragon happened though. He fell in love with the girl, and everyone knows that dragons and Princesses aren't allowed to be in love, so the dragon didn't tell her. Then something very bad happened, the bad man told the Dragon that they were going to try to kill the Princess because the bad man didn't like the Princess because she was such a good person. The bad man didn't know that the Dragon loved the Princess so when the bad man came for the Princess, he wasn't expecting the Dragon to defend her. The bad man tried to hurt the dragon, but then the Princess and her friends made the bad man go away forever.

The dragon left the Princess celebrating with her friends because the bad man was finally gone. It wasn't long after the dragon left that the Princess came to find him. The Princess told him that she had a secret she wanted to tell him, but she was afraid of what he'd say. The dragon told her that he thought it was funny that she stood face to face with the bad man but was afraid to tell him something. The Princess looked at the dragon and told him that she loved him with all of her heart. The dragon told her that he loved her too and they kissed. When they kissed, his scales fell away and he was no longer a dragon. Then after that, do you know what happened? That's right, they lived happily ever after. Now go to sleep my little princess, daddy loves you."

Hermione smiled at her husband as he tucked their five-year-old into bed and turned the light off. When he saw her he cocked a brow inquisitively at her smile.

"Well, Severus, I never thought that I would live to see the day that the dreaded potion's master tell a little girl a bed time story. That was quite an abridged version of things, wasn't it?"

"Quite. I love you Mia."

"I love you too, dragon."


End file.
